Más que un Rey
by Chara's Moon
Summary: Yamaguchi creía estar enamorado de Tsukishima, pero al hacer mas amigos, y tener un nuevo equipo y familia, se da cuenta que tal vez no lo quiere de manera diferente que a sus demás amigos, trata de averiguar sus sentimientos pero en el camino, cierto Rey le ira abriendo los ojos... (Algo simple pero le pondré todo el corazón, es mi primer fic y debia de ser de esta bella shipp)
1. PROLOGO

**Bueno, este es el primer fanfic de haikyuu que escribo, (aunque ya llevo bastante tiempo en el fandom tbh)**

 **Y bien, Haikyuu es propiedad de Haruichi Furudate así que ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.**

 ** _Más que un Rey._**

 ** _PROLOGO_**

Yamaguchi pasaba a una nueva etapa de la vida de todo estudiante, la preparatoria, y todo lo que había vivido desde que recuerda era con su amigo Tsukishima Kei. Ese chico al que le era tan fiel, Yamaguchi era un muy buen amigo, y por mas que no lo pareciera Tsukishima también lo era, muy a su manera, pero Yamaguchi lo sabía.

Tanto era así que todo su tiempo lo fue consumiendo con su mejor amigo, incluso durante toda la secundaria, y no le tomó darse cuenta de que le gustaba, él su "mejor amigo". Trató de convencerse de que solo era el cariño tan grande que sentía por el rubio pero no era tan tonto para creer tal cosa.

Al entrar a la preparatoria, creyó que en realidad nada cambiaría ya que Tsukki seguiría estando con el, en la misma clase incluso.

El club de voleibol es algo que ya sabía que estaría presente en su rutina, pero no contó con llegar a hacer tantos amigos, sus senpais de tercero, los chicos de segundo con los que seguido animaba a sus compañeros en cada partido, Kiyoko-san, Yachi, Hinata, e incluso Kageyama el "Rey de la cancha y ahora "rival" de si mejor amigo.

Gracias a que Yamaguchi habia trabajado tan duro en sus saques, y su formación en general, se había ganado ya el aprecio de su equipo, al igual que todos los de primero, incluso empezaba a ver como Tsukki se adaptaba al equipo, y como (muy a su manera) éste le apoyaba a la hora de sacar a relucir lo que bien había estado entrenando con Shimada-san.

Todo iba muy bien, tenia nuevos amigo, compañeros, una familia, aunque sonara soso así lo sentía él, y estaba seguro que los demás también, a pesar de esto, su relación con Tsukki no había cambiado, pero poco a poco sentía que tal vez le quería de la misma manera que a sus demás compañeros, se sentía bastante confundido, ya que antes de Tsukki nunca tuvo una relación tan calida con alguien, menos con un equipo entero, y empezaba a apreciarlos casi al igual que a su amigo, nunca pensó verdaderamente en confesarse con el de lentes, pero esta vez, pensó en hacerlo y así el mismo darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos, pero a quien engañaba, era demasiado tímido para hacerlo, además era Tsukki de quien se trataba, no sabía como reaccionaría éste.

Esos pensamientos le iban y venían a la cabeza en plena clase de Biologia, no podía concentrarse, y como siempre, era el rubio quien estaba en sus pensamientos pero esta vez de manera diferente.

—Yamaguchi, la clase terminó.– dijo levantándose de su asiento viendo la mirada perdida de el pecoso, sacándolo de su trance.

—Oh, si, tsukki.– decía el pecoso casi gritando, apresurándose a guardar sus cosas para ir al entrenamiento junto a kei.

Caminando hacia el gimnasio junto a un inexpresivo Tsukishima, como de costumbre, Yamaguchi estaba nervioso, no sabia que decir, no quería confesarse ahí mismo, pero tenia que decir algo.

— Eh... Tsukki...– balbuceó sonrojado y nervioso, no solía hablar sobre esas cosas con él, pero necesitaba hacerlo.

El mas alto lo miro apenas por el rabillo del ojo, por los balbuceos y el evidente sonrojo de Tadashi pensó que sería algo tonto así que no le tomó mas importancia, Yamaguchi paró su caminar e inmediatamente lo imitó

—¿hay... hay alguien que te guste, Tsukki?– soltó con la voz mas relajada que pudo para sonar casual.

Por un momento Tsukishima se tensó, pero después de todo era Yamaguchi quien preguntaba, así que recobró la postura y siguió su camino hacia el gimnasio.

—si.– contesto con su tono sereno y tranquilo que lo caracteriza.

Yamaguchi estaba atónito, ¿a Tsukki le gustaba alguien?, ¿sería una chica de su clase?

Aún confundido siguió de cerca a rubio hacia el gimnasio sin decir una palabra mas. La curiosidad lo estaba matando, tendría que averiguarlo, y al mismo tiempo, sus mismos sentimientos por el rubio.

 **Y bueno hasta aquí por ahora, enserio, me es dificil poner esto sin hacer de Tsukki u otros personajes unos malditos, o villanos a los cuales odiar (aunque eso le da sazon creo) en la mayoria de los fics que veo de Yamaguchi con algun otro personaje que no sea tsukki, terminan poniendolo como el malo, o rompiendole el corazon (en su mayoria con kurotsukki, pero bueno de eso no vengo a hablar, lo que pasa es que batallare un poco para que esto quede bien sin que terminemos odiando a ninguno de mis bebes, porque todos son tan bellos y puros y los amo.**

 **Pero bueno, perdon los errores que puedan haber pero, además que soy principiante, escribo todo esto desde el celu :( so, disculpen.**


	2. Chapter 1 : Más que su enemigo

_**Y... bueno, por fin, no muy tarde creo (bueno sin considerar que son las 2 de ma madrrugadass) pues aquí esta el segundo capitulo de este KageGuchi (o kageYama ? Jaja okno) que igual creo que es cortito, no tanto como el otro pero tiene mas avance y bueno espero que sea de su agrradiss.**_

 ** _Haikyuu y sus personajes hermoso son propiedad de Haruichi Furudate sensei supremis_**

 **MÁS QUE UN REY**

 **capitulo 1: Más que su enemigo.**

Eran las 7:10 de la mañana, Yamaguchi esperaba a Tsukishima donde lo hacia todas las mañanas para así caminar al instituto. Todo iba normal como cualquier otro día, Yamaguchi hablando de cualquier tema, mientras el más alto solo lo escuchaba y hacia cortos comentarios de vez en cuando.

Yamaguchi no dejaba de sentirse nervioso, no sabia ni como volver al tema del día anterior, quería saber quien era quien le gustaba a Tsukki, pero al mismo tiempo se le revolvía el estomago de solo pensar en oírlo decirle de quien se trataba.

¿eran celos? Claro que lo eran, después de todo le gustaba Tsukki, y bueno, siendo Yamaguchi no pudo ni por un momento pensar que podría ser él quien le gustara al rubio, y saber que siendo su mejor amigo nunca le mencionó nada, se sentía celoso, desanimado y ansioso, pero no quería preocupar a nadie así que siguió actuando normal durante todo el día.

A la hora del almuerzo, como era costumbre salían a almorzar a algún lugar tranquilo, normalmente lo harían en el salón pero últimamente muchas chicas preferían quedarse dentro que salir, y eso a Tsukishima no le agradaba mucho. Al llegar al lugar no era precisamente lo que esperaban, al parecer Hinata y Kageyama habían decidido entrenar las recepciones del mas bajo justo ahí. Esta de mas decir que Tsukishima hubiera preferido mil veces no salir del salón que tener que lidiar con ese par.

—Concentrate idiota, no pienso estar aquí toda la vida.- gritaba Kageyama mientras volvía a lanzar el balón.

—Lo hago, Kageyama, pero ni siquiera hemos almorzado!.- decía Hinata con un puchero viendo hacia donde había dejado su almuerzo, encontrándose con los otros dos chicos.

—Como siempre El Rey tan exigente con los plebeyos.- decía el rubio con una sonrisa sarcástica llamando la atención del moreno.— al parecer el enano no puede siquiera tener ciertos privilegios tan básicos.

Kageyama no estaba realmente de ánimos para contestarle al rubio como se merecía solo le mató con la mirada, tomó su balón y volteo hacia Hinata.

—Haz lo que quieras.- y sin decir mas se fue, estaba cansado de contestarle a ese engreído cuatro ojos, cansado de ese estúpido apodo y de ayudarle a Hinata en los descansos con sus recepciones que no mejoraban.

Hinata tomó sus cosas, y se fue de ahí sacándole la lengua a Tsukishima. A lo que Yamaguchi rió por lo bajo, se le había hecho algo bastante tierno.

—¿Qué fue eso?.- dijo el de pecas con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Yo que se, lo importante es que se fueron.- tomó su lugar y empezó a preparar sus cosas para por fin comer con calma.

—¿no pudiste solo pedírselos?

—Claro.- dijo Kei con un tono sarcásticamente calmado.

Yamaguchi andaba últimamente muy curioso, aunque solo dentro de sí mismo, se preguntaba si esos dos estaban bien, Kageyama siempre se defendía, y Hinata lo ayudaba (muy a su manera) no dejaba de pensar en la mirada del pelinegro, parecía cansado, bueno, lo que fuera seguro lo arreglarían pronto.

Ese día no tendrían entrenamiento, así que terminando las clases iría directo a casa, hacer tarea, ya que tal vez mas tarde iría a la tienda de Shimada-san a practicar sus servicios.

De vez en cuando, Tsukishima debía quedarse un poco mas de tiempo y ayudar a La jefa de grupo con algunos papeles, organizarlos etc. Ya que el era el subjefe, así que Yamaguchi, bastante acostumbrado a esto se despidió de él y caminó a casa.

"¿y sí es la Jefa de grupo quien le gusta a Tsukki? es bastante linda e inteligente, además de responsable, ¿no es ese su tipo?" Pensaba caminando hacia las afueras de el instituto, apretó los ojos y suspiró tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Al mirar hacia enfrente se encontró con Kageyama, iba solo, lo que era raro ya que últimamente lo veía caminar con Hinata incluso cuando no había entrenamiento, casi por reflejo camino hacía el, si bien Tobio no era del agrado de Tsukishima, a Yamaguchi no le molestaba tanto, le agradaba al igual que todos sus compañeros, aunque no había hablado mucho con el, nunca es tarde, ¿cierto?

Lo vio un poco pensativo pero igual se decidió por hablarle.

—Ho-hola, Kageyama.- dijo de la manera mas agradable que pudo, con nervios, no muy seguido hablaba con el chico así que no sabia que decir, en realidad ni siquiera lo pensó.

Kageyama reconoció la voz, volteó con el ceño fruncido, sabia que donde iba Yamaguchi seguro iba Tsukishima, y no tenia ganas ni de saber de el.

Kageyama bufo ante el saludo de Yamaguchi, y antes de siquiera decir algo notó que venia solo, así que se relajo un poco pero igual no bajó la guardia.

—¿Qué quieres?.- no es que le molestara el pecoso, éste si acaso se reía de las estupideces que salían de la boca de Tsukishima, pero no dejaba de ser amigo del bloqueador y no le daba mucha confianza.

—bueno, eh... solo quería saludar.- rió nervioso.— ¿Te molesta?.- El tono su voz se tornó en uno mas apagado al decir esto.

Kageyama se sorprendió un poco, no quiso hacer sentir despreciado al otro, se sentía algo estresado en ese momento, pero Yamaguchi no tenía la culpa.

—no, es solo que...

—¿Pensaste que venia con Tsukki?.- dijo con una sonrisa que enseguida tranquilizo al otro, y le quito cualquier rastro de sospecha sobre el pecoso.

—ese tipo no me agrada.

—lo se.- soltó un largo suspiro.— pero somos compañeros y como amigo de Tsukki me gustaría que tratara de llevarse mejor contigo y Hinata, aunque yo tampoco hable mucho con ustedes.- de repente recordó la ausencia de el nombrado pelinaranja. —por cierto ¿donde se quedo Hinata? Normalmente vienes con el ¿no?

—no se, se molestó por no se que cosa.- dijo con un puchero que a Yamaguchi se le hizo bastante raro viniendo de Kageyama.

—lo siento, seguro es por lo que pasó con Tsukki.

—no, eso no tiene nada que ver, no es nada, ese idiota siempre me causa problemas.

Yamaguchi no supo como continuar con esa conversación, no quería parecer un entrometido, ni molestar a Kageyama preguntando más. Solo soltó un "ya veo" nervioso y permanecieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a donde sus caminos se separaban.

—Eh... Entonces, hasta mañana, Kageyama.- le mostró una gran sonrisa, quería transmitirle confianza, que supiera que era parte de su equipo, que era su amigo, que no debía estar a la defensiva con el.

Una dulce y encantadora sonrisa que Kageyama no le había visto, excepto esas tontas sonrisas sarcásticas imitando a Tsukishima en esos momentos pesados, desde cuando Yamaguchi era una persona tan confiable, él no solía ir por ahí hablando sus problemas con nadie, menos si era al fiel amigo de Tsukishima, pero algo en esa voz suave y esa sonrisa tan cálida le transmitía todo lo contrario que Tsukishima, Confianza, confianza que pocos lograban transmitirle, como Suga-san, Ennoshita e incluso Daichi.

—Adiós.- volteo al frente para seguir su camino, con un ligero sonrojo al ver la sonrisa de Yamaguchi adornada con un lindo rubor en sus pecosas mejillas.

Yamaguchi ni siquiera lo pensó cuando se acerco a Kageyama, pero nunca creyó que este le hiciera caso, ya que sabia muy bien de su "enemistad" con el de lentes, estaba feliz, quería ser amigo de todos por igual, sin importar si era el mismísimo Rey de la cancha.

Al pensar eso soltó una risita al recordar que a Kageyama no le agradaba ese apodo, aunque a el se le hacia genial, que alguien lo llamara así seria emocionante, aunque sabiendo el verdadero significado tras aquel sobrenombre, le hacia sentir un poco mal, ya que el mismo como todos en el equipo podían ver como dejaba de ser un "Rey egoísta" y pasaba a ser una parte mas de el equipo, una bastante importante.

Por un lago rato gracias a todo eso dejó de pensar en lo de Tukki, incluso le mencionó un poco sobre el tema a Shimada-san, a quien le tenia bastante confianza.

Al llegar a casa después de su entrenamiento personal con Shimada-san, tomó un baño. Ya que ya había hecho tarea, no se preocupó de mucho, así que cenó algo ligero y se fue a acostar, ahora esperaba con ansias el día siguiente, quería hablar con Kageyama y Hinata como sus amigos, algo que le entusiasmaba bastante, ya que, le agradaba la presencia y pasar tiempo con Tsukki, pero le animaba demasiado saber que ahora en preparatoria había hecho mas amigos, y mejor aún, eran también sus compañeros de equipo y familia, como el los consideraba.

Estaba decidido a ser un buen amigo, para todos incluso Kageyama, sin importar si a Tsukki le agradara o no ** _._**

 ** _Quiero agradecer a los comentarios por ahí (que no se porque cojons no puedo contestar, igual soy nueva en estas movidas yo que se) pero enserio me subieron mucho el animo, tienen razon, creo que me comporte un poco quejumbrosa sobre mi misma (y otros factores etc) y bueno, hago esto como una manera de distraerme ya que ahora mismo no hago nada de mi vida así que tratare de no ponerme tan nerviosa y pesada... y bueno_** ** _hora vengo con todos los animos de saber que me apoyan a seguir con esta historia de una pareja que personalmente me encanta aunque es algo crack tho._**

 ** _De nuevo muchas muchas gracias 3 y perdon si hay errores por ahí, que intento darle una correccionsilla pero en el celu igual se me va algo (a ver si para la próxima mi compius colabora y no se jode)_**

 ** _Bueno acepto sus comentarios sugerencias y cosillas 3_**

 ** _Chau!_**


End file.
